Trouble Maker
by zie06
Summary: naruto adalah seorang trouble maker yang terlalu polos akan rencana licik sang kepala keluarga. sedangka Sasuke hanyalah pemuda kaya yang sudah bosan dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. ketika mereka bertemu, akankah benang merah yang terikat diantara mereka benar-benar teriakat atau tidak? yaoi, SasuNaru.


Naruto adalah pemuda yang berisik, tidak bisa diatur, nakal dan liar. Sejak kecil pemuda itu selalu didekati masalah, baik itu masalah yang dilakukan orang lain ataupun dirinya. Yah, bisa dikatakan Naruto adalah _trouble maker. _Itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangnya.

Well, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyalahkan pendapat mereka. Di abad 21 saat ini, kebebasan berpendapat sangat dijunjung tinggi. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Jika dengan itu mereka bisa melihatnya, menyadari bahwa ia ada di antara mereka, ia akan melakukannya.

"Uh…" Naruto meringis pelan ketika tidak sengaja jarinya menyentuh pelipisnya yang mulai membiru, hasil dari perkelahiannya dengan salah satu musuhnya 2 jam yang lalu.

Tok… tok…

Naruto mengerang kesal. Merasa saat ini bukan waktu yang bagus untuk seseorang bertamu. "Cih, siapapun yang bertamu itu pasti orang brengsek yang suka mengganggu acara tidur orang lain" gerutunya dalam hati tatkala matanya melihat sekilas angka 23.59 tercetak jelas pada jam digital miliknya.

Tok… tok…

"Ya, aku datang" teriaknya sedikit keras sembari melangkahkan kakinya malas ke pintu. Merapikan sedikit bajunya yang koyak di bagian leher —salah satu hasil berkelahinya— dan tidak lupa merapikan rambut pirang jambriknya yang entah kenapa bukannya menjadi rapi malah semakin tidak beraturan.

Kriet…

"Sia…"

Mata Naruto terpaku, mata biru safirnya menatap tidak percaya kepada tamunya yang malah tersenyum manis. Begitu manis sehingga akan membuat lelaki mana saja yang melihatnya akan ber_blushing _ria.

"Kau!" Naruto mendesis. Tangannya tidak sadar menggenggam kenop pintu kencang. Ia membenci, sangat membenci gadis di depannya itu. Bahkan, hal utama yang tidak ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah bertemu gadis itu. Bahkan rasa bencinya semakin menjadi ketika tatapan mematikannya sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh gadis itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Ino? Tanya Naruto _to the point, _benar-benar tidak suka dengan gadis di depannya itu.

Gadis yang bernama Ino itu tersenyum. "Ara, ada apa denganmu, Otouto? Wajahmu lebam" Tanya Ino, menengadahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pelipis Naruto yang langsung saja ditepis kasar oleh Naruto.

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ino!"

Naruto semakin mengeluarkan intensitas kebenciannya. Apakah gadis itu tidak menyadarinya? Atau pura-pura tidak sadar. Arg! Naruto lupa. Gadis ini adalah gadis jelmaan iblis, bahkan kakak tertuanya yang terkenal sebagai siluman berekor siluman pun kalah. Ah, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Naruto terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai melupakan hal yang sangat penting tersebut.

"Berhenti bermain denganku. Kalau itu yang ingin kau katakan. Maaf, aku sedang sibuk"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Sibuk? Apakah sibuk itu termasuk berkelahi? Bolos dari sekolah? Kabur dari rumah? Atau melindungi ga…"

BLAM…

"EHHHHH—"

..

Trouble maker

Masashi kishimoto

Zie06 —Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi—

Romance

M

SasuNaru, Itakyuu? And the others maybe

_There is no summary_

Warning : yaoi, typo, alur aneh, cerita abal, pregnant (?)

..

Ah, pagi yang begitu cerah. Awal yang bagus untuk memulai cerita roman picisan kita kali ini. Burung-burung kecil beterbangan, hinggap di pohon dan menyanyikan lagu musim semi yang merdu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang bercumbu mesra, menikmati keindahan pagi ini bersama sang pasangan tanpa takut di sensor oleh lembaga per-fanfiction-an ataupun dimarahi sang author. Toh, mereka hanyalah latar suasana dalam cerita ini.

Oke, _back to the story._

Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, hari ini adalah hari yang indah. Hari yang indah di sebuah rumah —baca: mansion— indah dengan cat dominan putih tulang dan cream lembut. Rumah itu terlihat begitu elegan dengan pilar putih menopang rumah tersebut. Halamannya ditata dengan sangat baik. Terdapat kolam yang cukup besar dengan patung bidadari cantik tengah menuangkan air kedalam kolam tersebut. Di sekitarnya, ditata beberapa jenis bunga mawar —tipikal mansion orang kaya— dan sebuah bunga matahari tumbuh di sana. Terlihat begitu mencolok dengan warna kuning keemasannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan para penata taman mansion itu sehingga membiarkan bunga itu tumbuh.

Tap… Tap…

Tidak jauh dari sana, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kira-kira berumur 30-an tampak sibuk sekali. Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya mengulas sebuah senyum indah.

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan, Iruka?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"Minato-sama, i-itu…"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Minato-sama itu tersenyum. Memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu indah, tak ayal membuat Iruka menahan nafas.

'oh Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam'

"Eh, bukan apa-apa, Minato-sama" jawab Iruka menundukkan kepalanya dalam, malu jika sang majikannya tau kalau ia sedang ber_blushing _ria.

"Hm, Iruka"

"Ya, Minato-sama"

"Mulai hari ini, aku perintahkan kau untuk pindah ke Konoha High School."

Iruka mengerutkan dahinya.

'Konoha High School?'

'pindah?'

'Untuk apa?'

Kerutan di dahi Iruka semakin banyak, seiring dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak kecilnya itu. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan diberikan tugas apapun oleh majikannya itu. Mengingat sejak ia lahir, ia sudah mengabdikan dirinya kepada lelaki ini. Hanya saja, tugasnya kali ini terasa begitu, hmm, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Aneh, mungkin.

"Boleh aku bertanya, Minato-sama?"

Minato tersenyum. "Bertanya apa?"

Iruka sedikit kikuk, karena untuk pertama kalinya menanyakan perihal tugasnya kepada sang majikan. Biasanya sih ia anteng-anteng aja. Tidak mempedulikan apapun tugasnya. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini saja rasa penasarannya begitu besar. "Untuk apa saya pindah ke Konoha High School, Tuan?"

Minato sekali lagi tersenyum. _Oh my God, _sepertinya _mood _majikannya berada di level paling tinggi. "Tentu saja untuk mengawasi..."

PRANG…

Kyaaaaa….

BUAR…

Naruto-sama!

PRANG…

Kyaaaaaaa….

DUAR…

Aaaaaaaaaa…..

Mata Iruka terbelalak lebar. Entah kenapa, tanpa dijawab pun ia mengetahui jawabannya. Well, berterimakasihlah kepada teriakan para pelayan wanita yang entah kenapa terdengar sampai ke sini.

"Naruto-sama!"

..

Pernahkah kalian berfikir, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan berbagai wujud? Apa tujuan Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan berbagai karakter? Dengan bermacam sifat? Apakah Tuhan itu egois? Menciptakan rupa, akal, sifat dan kedudukan berbeda diantara manusia?

Kalian mungkin memiliki pendapat berbeda. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan dari awal bahwa ini adalah zaman di mana hak berpendapat di junjung tinggi. Semua orang berhak berpendapat apapun itu. Tidak peduli apakah kesimpulan kalian itu salah ataupun benar. Dalam hal ini kalian bisa berkreasi, berpendapat seenak otak kalian berfikir. Karena, kita memandang sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Pada contohnya saja ketika kau melihat seorang gadis SMA yang duduk sendirian di taman. Mungkin kalian akan berpendapat kalau gadis itu sendirian, tidak mempunyai teman. Atau mungkin kalian berfikir kalau gadis itu tengah menunggu seseorang.

Pacar? Tunangan? Teman?

Sa, tidak ada yang tahu,. Intinya semuanya tergantung dari arah mana kita melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Iruka saat ini.

Ia memang hanyalah seorang pembantu di rumah ini. Sejak kecil, bahkan sejak ia masih dalam kandungan ia sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pembantu seumur hidup untuk keluarga ini.

Keluarga besar klan Namikaze.

Salah satu dari 5 klan berkuasa di Konoha. Bahkan, ketika dulu sejak zaman prasejarah, sejak negera Konoha masih menjadi sebuah desa kecil, klan Namikaze beserta 4 klan besar lainnya —Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, dan Inuzuka— sudah berperan begitu besar untuk perkembangan Konoha.

"Hah" sejenak Iruka terdiam. Entah kenapa, kepalanya begitu sakit saat ini. Padahal seingatnya, tadi pagi —tepatnya 3 jam yang lalu— ia bangun dengan baik, mandi dengan baik, dan sarapan dengan baik, tanpa ada gejala sakit apapun. Tapi, berkat 'dia', pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit tan eksotis yang sialnya adalah anak dari majikannya, ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Ne…"

Iruka tersentak, kembali dari lamunannya. Mata coklatnya menatap sang Tuan muda dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ya, Bocchan"

"Maaf, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Namamu siapa?"

Iruka tersentak kaget. Ia memang tidak tau mengenai tuan mudanya saat ini. Selama ini ia hanya mendengar desas desus tentang sifatnya yang memang jauh dari kata 'sopan'. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Naruto yang terkenal dengan sifat berandalannya bisa menjadi sangat sopan sekarang.

'Sepertinya rumor itu terlalu berlebihan. Menganggap anak sesopan ini sebagai berandal' batin Iruka.

"Iruka, Umino Iruka desu" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh" Naruto tersenyum, membalas senyuman Iruka. Sejenak, ia terdiam. Meneliti tubuh sang pelayan dari bawah ke atas. Sontak, membuat si empu gugup.

"Ada apa, Bocchan?" Tanya Iruka pelan sementara Naruto masih tetap terdiam, masih dengan matanya yang semakin meneliti tubuh Iruka.

"Ne, Iruka"

"Ya, Bocchan"

"Kau itu cewek apa cowok, sih" Tanya Naruto watados.

CTAK…

Oke, lupakan pendapatnya barusan. Anak ini adalah benar-benar pembuat masalah. _Trouble maker, eh?_

..

**Keesokan paginya…**

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Satu setengah jam lagi sebelum para warga Konoha disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor dan pelajaran di sekolah. Di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya ruang makan, terlihat tiga manusia tengah asik memakan sarapan pagi mereka.

Mereka adalah Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Ino dan terakhir, si putra bungsu Namikaze Naruto.

Mereka sarapan dengan hikmat tanpa satupun dari mereka yang berniat memecahkan keheningan yang berlansung sejak beberapa belas menit lalu. Di belakang mereka, berdiri Iruka —yang sejak kemarin beralih tugas sebagai pelayan pribadi Naruto—, Sakura —pelayan pribadi Ino— dan Yamato —pelayan pribadi sang kepala keluarga— sendiri.

"Naruto!" panggil Minato tenang, menyeruput ochanya dengan tenang.

"Hm!"

"Jangan lupakan janjimu kemarin. Kau masih ingat, bukan?"

Naruto mendelik kesal. Tentu saja ia ingat. Ingat sekali bahkan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak ingat kejadian dimana kau diculik tengah malam atas suruhan ayah dan kakakmu, lalu bangun di sebuah kamar dengan rantai yang mengikat kedua lengan dan kakimu.

Hell no! mereka pikir ia apa? Tawanan perang?

"Berhenti memperingatiku, orang tua. Aku belum pikun" protes Naruto kesal. "Sebagai gantinya, lakukan apa yang kemarin aku minta" lanjutnya.

Minato tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun!"

"Hn"

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan Iruka di belakangnya.

..

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Ino yang sedari tadi lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan percakapan ayah dan adiknya, menatap penasaran ke ayahnya. Sontak, membuat sang ayah mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit bingung dengan tatapan anak putrinya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" Tanya sang ayah bingung.

Ino tetap bungkam, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang masih bersarang di pikirannya. Mendesah pelan karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Ino menyerah. "Apa tujuan Ayah sebenarnya?"

Minato menaikkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sang anak. 'tujuan?'

"Ayah tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai tujuan memindahkan Naruto ke Konoha High School, bukan? Apalagi mengganti marga Naruto menjadi Uzumaki." Lanjut Ino.

Minato tersenyum senang. Ternyata anaknya ini memang mengambil sifatnya, selalu penasaran. "Ini hanya permainan kecil antara ayah dan anak laki-lakinya, Ino. Tidak lebih" jawab Minato kalem.

"Tidak lebih?" beo Ino. "Lalu, untuk apa mengganti marga Uzumaki?"

"Itu hanya bagian dari permainan kami. Kamu tau kan bagaimana sifat Naruto sebenarnya. Ia dari dulu tidak suka dengan marga Namikaze. Oh ya, bukan itu saja sih sebenarnya bagian permainan kami"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Bukan itu saja'

Minato tersenyum misterius. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang sangat suka sekali mempermainkan orang.

"Tenang saja. Ayah tidak lupa untuk memasukkanmu dalam permainan ayah. Hanya saja, bukan saat ini." Minato menepuk puncak kepala anaknya itu dengan sayang.

Ino tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) senang. "Kapan?"

"Setidaknya bukan sekarang. Saat ini kau lihat saja permainannya, sayang"

Dan setelah itu, Minato pun beranjak, diikuti Yamato di belakangnya, meninggalkan Ino yang menyeringai licik. Beberapa bulan ini ia memang sangat bosan, dan sepertinya bermain dengan ayah dan adiknya cukup membuatnya bersemangat. Well, buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, bukan?

..

Naruto memang pemuda berandalan, tidak bisa diatur dan nakal. Semua orang tau itu. Namun, seberandalannya ia, Naruto tidak akan melanggar janjinya. Jadi, dengan langkah pasti, ia melangkah, mengikuti guru yang beberapa menit lalu ia kenal bernama Kurenai, wali kelasnya menuju ruang kelas yang nantinya akan menjadi kelasnya 2 tahun lamanya.

"Hah" Naruto menghela nafas. Ia memang tidak suka dengan sekolah. Baginya, sekolah adalah bangunan besar yang memenjarakan kebebasan muridnya. Oh ayolah, guys. Coba bayangkan? Dari pagi sampai sore, kita harus duduk manis dan mendengarkan guru mengoceh tidak jelas di depan kelas, harus memakai pakaian itu-itu saja selama bertahun-tahun dan mematuhi aturan yang luar biasa banyaknya.

Bukankah itu membosankan?

Lagipula, ilmu itu bisa didapat di manapun. Bahkan, tanpa sekolahpun ia bisa mendapatkan ilmu. Jadi untuk apa sekolah? Sekolah hanya mengikat kebebasanmu, dan menghabiskan waktu berhargamu saja. Jadi mari kita membolos! Eh!

Maaf, kembali ke cerita asli.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto mematung, Entah kenapa otaknya sedikit telat merespon.

'Uzumaki?' Naruto membatin bingung. 'Uzumaki itu siapa?' pikirnya celingak-celinguk, mencari sesosok orang lagi yang kemungkinan besar dipanggil senseinya tersebut.

Nihil.

"U. Zu. Ma. Ki. Na. Ru. To. Kau melamun?" ulang sang guru, melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, gomen sensei!" ucap Naruto cepat. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya lupa dengan marganya sekarang. 'baka' Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Kurenai tersenyum maklum. "Tunggulah di sini, setelah aku memanggilmu baru kau masuk!" perintah Kurenai kemudian memasuki ruangan yang Naruto yakini akan menjadi kelas barunya.

..

..

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gomen minna pendek. Karena ini fict pertama Zi setelah lama vakum, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo dan alurnya aneh. Dan jika ada readers yang kenal pen name duluku yaitu "Namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi" saya minta kemakluman kalau saya menggantinya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa saya ganti. Hanya saja, karena terlalu lama vakum, jadi aku kelupaan passwordku.. yah, jadinya diganti deh.

Dan untuk minna yang sudah PM untuk melanjutkan fict lamaku, maaf sekali. Zi gak bisa ngelanjutnya. Soalnya, password untuk pen name lamaku hilang.

Jadi, adakah yang mau memberi saran bagaimana caranya untuk melanjutkan fict lamaku? Jujur, ide buat kelanjutan fict lamaku bergentangan di otakku.

Dan adakah yang bingung apa isi perjanjian antara Minato dan Naruto?

Oke, minna.

Next or delete?

Mind to review?

Hope you like it!


End file.
